Keluarga Kiyoshi
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Dahulu kala hiduplah sepasang suami-suami yang memiliki enam orang anak. Hidup mereka selalu damai dan tenang. /"TETSUYAAA BANGOOON"/ "Tetsu-nii aku gak mau tahu lho kalau daddy bangun."/ "orang yang suka bangun siang, jodohnya seret, nanodayo." /Just drabble :D
1. Chapter 1

Pukul 07.00

ahh lapotah

talaki mato lida ahh

labadi, pochin, la, nochaa

huplana ki leji

kopa kuse lanani

underwear

lakareee lirewi jilenyaa

lakere e

underwear eer

lapakle lekuan li berha ke e

lapek le e

underwear eer

lakeme lepeda i le kuan

lap la he

e lecoli etu

nakere ni tu

u lea lori tu neka tore la la..underwear

nah tu lea loti underwear

_Snooze 30 minutes_

"TETSUYA?"

Pukul 07.30

ahh lapotah

talaki mato lida ahh

labadi, pochin, la, nochaa

huplana ki leji

kopa kuse lanani

underwear

lakareee lirewi jilenyaa

lakere e

underwear eer

lapakle lekuan li berha ke e

lapek le e

underwear eer

lakeme lepeda i le kuan

lap la he

e lecoli etu

nakere ni tu

u lea lori tu neka tore la la..underwear

nah tu lea loti underwear

_Snooze 30 minutes_

"TETSUYAA?"

Pukul 08.00

ahh lapotah

talaki mato lida ahh

labadi, pochin, la, nochaa

huplana ki leji

kopa kuse lanani

underwear

lakareee lirewi jilenyaa

lakere e

underwear eer

lapakle lekuan li berha ke e

lapek le e

underwear eer

lakeme lepeda i le kuan

lap la he

e lecoli etu

nakere ni tu

u lea lori tu neka tore la la..underwear

nah tu lea loti underwear

_Silence after 2 hours_

"TETSUYAA?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nista!Kuroko, OOC, bahasa kasar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin hujan memperat selimut tebal seorang pemuda remaja _baby blue_ bernama Kiyoshi Tetsuya. Suara teriakkan _daddy_ atau alarm malah menari nari dalam bunga tidurnya. Jangankan terusik, pikiran Tetsuya terus mengatakan tarik selimut maaas!

"TETSUYA!"

Gemuruh badai dan halilintar di tambah petir mengkilat kilat pun tidak dapat membangunkan pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini.

"KIYOSHI TETSUYA!"

Kecuali datangnya gemuruh satu paket dengan jeweran khas. Jeweran khas daddy.

"AADAAAAW." Tetsuya melonjak kaget. _Daddy_ tiba tiba datang dan menjewernya. Tetsuya kaget, seriusan. Habis, setiap pagi, Sei yang biasa membangunkannya dengan morning kiss kenapa tiba tiba di gantikan daddy yang membangunkan dengan jeweran khas?

Kiyoshi Makoto berkacak pinggang, sudah biasa bila si sulung mengerucutkan bibir plus menggerutu jika dirinya yang membangunkan tidur. Alih alih takluk jurus keimutan Tetsuya, dirinya malah eneg. _Iyuh_.

"Belanja telur satu kilo dan beras dua liter terus masak nasi," ujar Makoto kemudian berlalu dari kamar Tetsuya.

"Lima menit lagi, dad—" Tetsuya memasang posisi tidur ala ulet bulu _mumpung_ daddy_ tidak lihat_.

Perempatan imajiner singgah di pelipis Makoto mendengar gumaman protes anak sulungnya. Makoto membalikkan badan, "dua. Jam."

Tetsuya mengacuhkan Makoto. Jeweran binasa sessi dua.

"S-sakit, daddy!"

"KAMU SUDAH MENGABAIKANKU SELAMA DUA JAM ! TIDAK ADA LIMA MENIT!"

Misalkan di dunia ini terdapat pengukur emosi dari skala satu sampai seratus maka emosi Makoto jatuh di angka 98.

"SEKARANG MANDI TETSUYA! M-A-N-D-I! TERUS BELIIN BELANJAANKU!"

Erangan pilu si sulung plus makian Makoto menguar hingga lantai dua —tempat para anak anak Kiyoshi biasa main judi menghabiskan waktu pagi, kecuali Tetsuya yang hobi menghabisi pagi dengan mengerami kasur. Sedikit informasi ingin kubocorkan ke kalian (karena author mendapat sogokan dari pemuda inisial KT) _Tetsuya__ tidak akan pernah bermain permainan penuh dosa. DOSA! DOSA! _

("Tetsu-nii hanya iri karena dia tidak bisa main kartu Uno jadinya menolak tawaran main bersama kalian deh. Permainan ini tidak dosa kok asal tidak taruhan dengan uang. Kalau taruhan uangnya di ganti taruhan makanan baru halal," ujar otousan tersenyum malaikat pada suatu hari menenangkan anak anaknya yang sakit hati karena Tetsuya menolak bermain bersama.)

"Haaah... Tetsu-nii mulai lagi jerit-jerit. Suaranya bikin muak nanodayo." Shintaro, anak ke empat di keluarga Kiyoshi, mengeluh sambil meletakkan kartu Uno tujuh kuning di lantai.

Daiki, anak kedua di keluarga Kiyoshi, mencoba membela Tetsuya. "Suara Tetsu-nii lebih baik dari pada suara cempreng Ryota."

Manik navy blue Daiki melirik sebentar ke kartu Ryota sebelum menaruh lima kuning. Seringai tipis merekah melihat kartu warna-warni Ryota.

"Huwee Dai-nii hidoii, ssu." Ryota, anak ketiga di keluarga Kiyoshi, pundung di pojokkan —tidak sadar sedari tadi Daiki mengintip kartunya.

Atsushi, anak kelima di keluarga Kiyoshi, memandang Ryota malas."Ryo-nii kraus kraus kalau nangis aku cium nih kraus kraus." Keripik kentang rasa rumput laut berceceran di lantai kala Atsushi berkata.

"Aku enggak nangis Atsushicchi." Ryota menaruh skip hijau setelah giliran Seijuro.

**Twitch**.

Pelipis Atsushi berkedut bahwa si kakak cengeng menaruh kartu yang 'melewati' gilirannya. "Baguslah, kalau Ryo-nii nangis nanti rumah banjir. Kasihan otousan dan daddy," ujar Atsushi agak ketus.

"Hido—"

"SEI! SEI! SEIJUUROOO!"

Seluruh penghuni lantai dua menatap Sei.

"Sei chin, daddy manggil tuh. Semoga kamu baik baik saja."

Seijuuro mengangguki wejangan si kakak Titan. "Aku turun dulu, Dai-nii, Ryo-nii, Shin-nii, dan Atsushi-nii."

"Hati hati Sei/cchi/chin."

.

.

.

Tetsuya memandang malas daftar belanjaan. Awalnya ia kira belanjaanya hanya telur dan beras tapi, KENAPA PANJANG DAFTAR BELANJAAN DARI DADDY MALAH SEPERTI ORANG YANG NIAT BELANJA SATU BULAN PENUH?! Untung hujan deras tinggal rintik-rintik kalau tidak Tetsuya pasti repot membawa barang-barang belanjaan.

"Tetsu-nii, Sei mau susu."

Tetsuya melirik si bocah scarlet. Rasa kesal pada daddy menguap begitu saja melihat sang adik merengek imut. Senyum tulus Tetsuya mengembang. "Yuk kita beli, Sei."

.

.

.

.

Lima jam sudah Sei dan Tetsuya keliling pasar mencari keperluan daddy. Tinggal satu kilo toge dan mereka bisa pulang.

"Sei, kamu tunggu sebentar disini, ya?"

Dalam hati Sei bertanya tanya kemana Tetsu-nii mau pergi tapi karena dia penurut, ia hanya mengangguk patuh. Segera Tetsuya berlari menuju konter beras. Sei memperhatikan sang kakak. Oh, ternyata Tetsu-nii lagi melancarkan modus ke onee san cantik penjaga beras. Sei sabar menunggu. Tapi lima belas menit kemudian kesabaran Sei menipis. Ia menghampiri Tetsu-nii. "Tetsu-nii ayo pulang!"

"Heeeh? Kenapa Sei? Aku lagi _nanggung_ nih!"

"Sei kebelet B.A.B."

Tiga kata dari Sei berhasil menjeritkan nurani Tetsuya. Remaja baby blue itu mengacak helaian rambutnya frustasi. Sang target modus Tetsuya tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan polos Sei.

"Susu tadi penyebabnya Tetsu-nii. Sei sengaja minta ke Tetsu-nii karena Sei belum buang air selama tiga hari." Sei menjelaskan tanpa dosa ke Tetsu-nii yang nyaris gila.

"Ah siaaal! Aku lupa kalau perut kamu anti sama susu!"

"Ayo Tetsu-nii kita pulang."

_Sayonara beauty onee san_, pamit Tetsuya di dalam hatinya yang paling lebay.

~2606~

Halooooo~! Nate here~

Apa ada yang baca? Kalau iya tinggalkan jejak review, fav, dan follow ya;)

Gomen kalau gariiing D"""X

Ah jika kalian suka aku akan lanjut chapter 2 :D kalau tidak aku delete (y)

Jaa ne^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuya memencet remote TV berulang ulang dengan bosan. Talkshow, infotainment, sinetron, lenong, lawakshow, Talkshow, infotainment, sinetron, lenong, lawakshow, Talkshow, infotainment, sinetron, lenong, dan lawakshow. Seriusan deh, acara TV tahun baru tidak ada yang seru barang sebiji? Tetsuya memutar _aquamarine_-nya. Kenapa hanya dia dan otousan tidak berguna yang berdiam diri di rumah tanpa ada acara? Oke di rumah memang juga ada daddy Makoto tapi daddy tidak dihitung karena dia lagi demam —diakibatkan shock tim basket kesayangannya kalah dan harus merelakan uangnya pindah ke tangan busuk otousan— Tetsuya menghela napas dan membiarkan pikiran membawanya ke lima adiknya yang _sok_ sibuk.

Daiki dekil tadi pagi izin ke rumah janda montok beranak dua; Momoi Satsuki. Katanya kencan. Tetsuya mengernyit heran waktu Daiki meminta izin. Setidak laku apa sih Daiki sampai mengencani janda? Apa perawan di muka bumi terlalu jual mahal? Jujur, kalau di lihat lihat pakai tusukan gigi, sebenarnya Daiki tampan dan _sekseh_ lho. Seriusan. Tetsuya gak promosi kok, hanya saja berkata fakta. Fakta menyenangkan karena setiap Tetsuya berkata demikian Daiki selalu menaruh beberapa lembar yen di jidatnya.

Selang beberapa menit Ryota izin. Katanya mau melakukan part time job. Begitu ditanya pekerjaan, si pirang menjawab pekerjaannya adalah menjadi cover boy. Pekerjaan yang lagi _trend_. Nyaris Tetsuya bersiul takjub jika Ryota tidak bilang bahwa coretcovercoret koper boy adalah pekerjaan dimana seorang anak lelaki jualan koper keliling. Tetsuya _sweat drop_. Tetsuya merasa harus mempermak telinga. Nyaris ia tidak bisa membedakan antara cover dan koper.

Si rambut lumut izin keluar rumah setelah lewat satu jam Ryota pergi. Katanya kencan. Ketika ditanya dengan siapa, wajah Shintaro malah memerah. Dan tambah memerah begitu tebakan Tetsuya benar. Oh ingin Tetsuya menertawakan Shintaro jika Atsushi tidak mengungkit soal kejombloan Tetsuya. Tentu Tetsuya nyaris membalas kalau bel rumah tidak berbunyi dan menampilkan pacar Shintaro dan Atsushi. Ukh, miris.

Seijuuro mencolek telinga Tetsuya yang melamun meratapi nasib 'jomblo' dan 'di langkahi adik'. Tetsuya menengok ke Seijuuro dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa. "Tetsu-nii jangan banyak melamun di rumah, nanti jomblo mulu lho. Ehmmm... Tetsu-nii tahukan dady sakit? Maaf! Aku tidak bisa ikut Tetsu-nii dan tou san merawat daddy hari ini karena Riko chan mengajakku ke festival. Jadi ukh, _ittekimas_."

**Twitch!**

Tetsuya merusak helaian _baby blue_ frustasi. Bahkan Seijuuro yang masih delapan tahun memiliki seorang pacar? Tetsuya kembali ke alam nyata setelah dari tadi ber-flash back-ria.

"Otou san! Kita ke mall yuk cari cabe cabean kalau perlu!"

Teppei tersentak mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya barusan. "Tou san mau saja tapi bagaimana daddy mu?"

"Alah! Daddy ya daddy! Cabe cabean ya cabe cabe an! Ayok ahhh ke mall!"

Pusing lengan di tarik tarik Tetsuya, Teppei pun beranjak menyalakan vespa-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keluarga Kiyoshi** © Nate Mello Jeevas

Kurobas ©** Fujimaki sensei**

**Warning**: OOC, nista!Tetsuya, born from randomly mind, garing, bahasa suka suka Nate, etc

.

.

.

~2606~

**Cast**

=Kiyoshi Teppei as himself

**=Hanamiya Makoto as Teppei's wife**

= Kuroko Tetsuya as Teppei's first son

**=Aomine Daiki as Teppei's second son**

=Kise Ryota as Teppei's third son

**=Midorima Shintaro as Teppei's fourth son**

=Murasakibara Atsushi as Teppei's fifth son

**=Akashi Seijuuro as Teppei's last son**

.

.

.

Happy **reading**

.

.

.

.

.

Pegangan tangan, berpelukan, ciuman, saling mesra. Yoloooh ini mall! Tempat umum _dude_, bukan tempat untuk melakukan hal privacy. Hargai mereka yang jomblo, _please_.

Tetsuya mengurutkan dada. Sepanjang yang _aquamarine_-nya lihat hanya sepasang kekasih, pasangan baru jadian, atau pasangan baru menikah terpapar nyata. Semua terlihat bergembira bahkan _otousan_-nya. Oh betapa hebat _otousan_ menebar aura. Baru beberapa menit mereka masuk mall dan dia sudah akrab dengan seorang tante girang lumayan cantik. Tetsuya yakin tante itu baru kenal sang _otousan_ beberapa menit yang lalu tapi gayanya bak mantan pacar. _Iyuh. _Manasempat sempatnya 'tu tante mengerling genit ke Tetsuya._ Hello! Tetsuya gak doyan cabe busuk ya..!_

"Tetsuya, otousan pergi dulu. Kamu cari cewek ya!"

**jleb**.

Pisau kasat mata menusuk jantung rapuh Tetsuya. Pemuda _baby blue _itu lagi lagi meratapi nasib dan menyalahkan aura _otousan_ yang 'wow'. Tidak usah diledek lha orang jomblo. Belum tentu kan dia jomblo karena kemauan sendiri? Bisa jadi lagi sial. Bagaimana tidak sial? Tetsuya termasuk manusia tampan di sekolah tapi tidak laku laku. Habis, rata rata perempuan yang Tetsuya tembak dengan tegas menolak Tetsuya. Bukan rata rata lagi sih tapi semua. _Entah kenapa._

Terus menerus mengutuki nasib dan tidak menghasilkan apa apa, si _baby blue _pun memutuskan mencari sinyal WiFi gratis. Lumayan lah kencan dengan pacar virtual daripada bengong 'kan? Tetsuya menghempas bokong di kursi mall, mengeluarkan smartphone, lalu—

"Halo Kiyoshi kun."

Tetsuya menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Ukh bagaimana bisa gadis cantik mengenal seorang Kiyoshi Tetsuya? Jangan tanya saya. Saya hanyalah pikiran anda sendiri.

"Siapa?"

Giliran gadis itu menatap bingung Tetsuya. Surai wavy brownish-nya bergoyang ke kanan kiri berharap tatapan mata Tetsuya tidak ke arahnya. "Kamu bertanya kepadaku?" tunjuknya ke diri sendiri. Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. "Kamu melupakanku?" Tetsuya mengangguk tanpa dosa. Tidak menyadari mimik ceria gadis itu berubah menjadi suram.

"Shigehiro Ogiwara," jeda, "tidak apa Kiyoshi lupa. Maaf mengganggu—"

"Ogiwara san?" Tetsuya menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Daiki bersama (calon) istri dan kedua (calon) anak anaknya. Tetsuya terbelalak melihat si dekil mengganggu scene romantisnya. Harusnya kan tadi Tetsuya yang memotong ucapan Ogiwara dan menyebut nama Ogiwara seolah dia ingat padahal enggak BUKAN Daiki dekil!

"Konnichiwa Daiki kun." Perempuan bernama Ogiwara itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Oh ayolah, siapa sih teman si Ogiwara itu? Tetsuya kan? Bukan Daiki? Terus kenapa harus Daiki yang di panggil nama kecil?!

"Dai chan punyaku! Jangan panggil nama kecil jika kamu bukan kekasihnya!" klaim Momoi protektif. Whoa, ternyata Momoi sehati dengan Tetsuya.

"Sudahlah Satsuki. Ogiwara san hanya mantan Tetsu-nii—"

Wait what? Mantan? Secantik ini? You must kidding me.

"Di dalam mimpinya."

GUBRAK!

Author jatuh tersungkur.

"Etto, Ogiwara san ada perlu denganku?"

Kaget karena pertanyaan Tetsuya buru buru Ogiwara mengaduk tas. Senyum manis tampil begitu menemukan _sesuatu_. _Sesuatu_ yang cukup mematahkan hati rapuh Tetsuya.

Senyum pahit Tetsuya mengembang jelas. Undangan pernikahan Ogiwara. Tulisannya terlalu jelas untuk di tepis. Tapi tampaknya Ogiwara tidak _ngeh _sesak di dada Tetsuya. Perempuan itu malah tersenyum manis menjelaskan, "Minggu depan jangan lupa jadi saksi di gereja ya Kiyoshi kun."

**Puk**.

Sebuah tangan dekil mendarat di helai baby blue begitu si gadis _brownish_ pergi. "Tetsu-nii jangan nangis."

"Aku tidak hiks Daikiiiii huwaaaa."

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Makoto membalas okaeri dengan delikan judes. Tetsuya dan Daiki yang baru pulang tentu heran. Keheranan bertambah saat melihat empat saudaranya duduk tegang di ruang tamu. Minus Seijuuro, dia menangis.

"Ada apa?" Daiki bertanya dan ikut ikutan duduk. Tetsuya juga duduk. Lalu Makoto datang membawa rotan.

"Bagus anak daddy lengkap, sekarang hukuman." Tetsuya dan Daiki tersentak. Nzir! Mereka baru datang cuk! Kenapa sih sambutan dari daddy Makoto tidak pernah _mainstream_?

Tetsuya mengangkat tangan menahan semua rasa takut untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kami dihukum, dad?"

Makoto melongos mirip lembu, "Daddy demam dan tidak ada satupun yang jaga rumah! Masih bertanya hukuman dua kali lipat, membantah tiga kali lipat—"

"Tapi dad, kenapa otousan tidak juga dihukum? Tadi pas di mall aku ngeliat dia gandengan mesra dengan seseorang."

Krak.

Rotan terbelah menjadi dua. Mantab sekali kalimat provokasi abang Tetsuya kita.

"TEPPEI SIALAAAN!"

~2606~

Huwoooo MAAF BANGET BUAT YANG NUNGGU BEDTIME STORIES SUMPAH NATE LAGI MULES BUAT LANJUTIN /plak. MUNGKIN BESOK BARU BISA MAAAAAFFFF BANGET! SAYA GILAK /abaikan yg terakhir.

Ehem! Untuk chapter 2 Teppei banyak dialog nya sesuai request mwahahaha. Dan maaf ada sedikit adegan romance yang samasekali tidak romantis. Yolooo~

Nate cuman mau bilang HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEIJUURO 20.12.2014 /plak

Merry Christmas 25.12.2014 /plak plak

HAPPY NEW YEAR 01.01.2015 /plakplakplak

Iya, Nate tau udah lewat tapi gapapa kan daripada ga samasekali? /no!

Yozh! Terimakasih buat reviewers, favers, dan followers ff 'Keluarga Kiyoshi' aku cinta kalian. Sekarang minta review-nya lagi ok?

To **kurohime**: ini udah lanjut semoga suka dengan keabsurdan tingkah mereka di chapter dua. Makasi review nya cinta kamu banget.

Jaa ne^^


	3. Chapter 3

Wanita itu mendekat, mendekat, dan terus mendekat. Bibir _chery_ yang berpotensi membuat seluruh kaum adam diabetes menyunggingkan senyum. Ya, sebuah senyum. Khusus untuk pemuda _baby blu_e yang berulang tahun hari ini. Pemuda_ baby blue_ bernama Kiyoshi Tetsuya.

Jantung Tetsuya terus berdebar tidak menentu acap kali melihat sang wanita manis tapi misterius mendekatkan diri kepadanya. "Selamat ulang tahun Kiyoshi-kun, aku mencintaimu," ujar sang wanita yang ternyata mendekat untuk membisikkan kata-kata kramat bagi Tetsuya.

**Blush**.

Rona merah dengan cepat merayap dari leher ke pipi hingga bermuara di telinga Tetsuya. Si wanita misterius terkekeh puas melihat reaksi Tetsuya.

Oi... Oi... Oi! Serius nih _author_-nya menghadiahkan Tetsuya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, berdada besar, tinggi semapai, dan berparas cantik luar biasa sebagai kado ultah Tetsuya? Kalau iya dengan senang hati Tetsuya akan berkata, "aku mencintaimu juga," dan menjadikan sang wanita sebagai pacar. Kalau tidak berarti _author_-nya telah tega menjatuhkan Tetsuya dari surga lalu begitu saja menenggelamkannya ke dasar laut untuk mempelajari bahasa kerang dan merubah Tetsuya menjadi butiran debu. Oke Tetsuya please staph mendramatisir segala keadaan.

Si wanita misterius mengecup pipi Tetsuya tanpa mau tahu debaran jantung dan rona pipi Tetsuya belum kembali normal. Lembut. Ciuman pipi dari wanita itu sangat lembut, membuat Tetsuya ketagihan. Jadi begini rasa di cium wanita. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ciuman wanita ini terasa familiar bagi Tetsuya?

**Plak.**

Tamparan entah dari mana membuat Tetsuya membuka kelopak mata. Iris _aquamarine_-nya melirik sebentar ke arah pipi. Ternyata benar, ada yang menciumnya. Pelakunya memiliki surai hitam legam. Berarti Tetsuya tidak bermimpi 'kan? Dan pelaku penampar Tetsuya bersurai hijau. Eh? Apa? Hijau?

"Bangun Tetsu-nii bego. Jangan sampai membuat _daddy_ mencium kamu dua kali dan _otousan _mengamuk karena cemburu denganmu, nanodayo."

Apa?

Tetsuya melongo gagal paham ucapan Shintaro. Wajah yang kata orang uhukpenuhkharismauhuk sekarang ini sedang menunjukkan betapa lemot dan dungu Tetsuya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik

"GYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Keluarga Kiyoshi © Nate Mello Jeevas

Kurobas © Fujimaki sensei

.

.

**Warning**:

OOC, nista!Tetsuya, _born from randomly mind_, garing, bahasa suka suka Nate, etc

.

.

**Cast**:

=Kiyoshi Teppei as himself

=Hanamiya Makoto as Teppei's wife

= Kuroko Tetsuya as Teppei's first son

=Aomine Daiki as Teppei's second son

=Kise Ryota as Teppei's third son

=Midorima Shintaro as Teppei's fourth son

=Murasakibara Atsushi as Teppei's fifth son

=Akashi Seijuro as Teppei's last son

.

.

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

Seijuro cemberut. Atsushi cemberut. Shintaro cemberut. Ryota cemberut. Daiki cemberut. Tetsuya cemberut. Suara ribut dentingan alat makan tidak mampu mengalahkan aura suram anak-anak Kiyoshi. Teppei tersenyum idiot. "_Otousan_! _Otousan_ menyebalkan!" Ratusan menit sudah ruang makan sepi suara manusia, akhirnya Seijuro berani mencicitkan suara hatinya.

Yang di panggil menyebalkan oleh si bungsu Kiyoshi tetap tersenyum cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca di luar rumah. "_Otousan_ menyebalkan bagaimana, Sei?"

Shintaro menjawab pertanyaan Teppei seolah telepatinya koneksi dengan Seijuro, _"otousan_ tersenyum idiot padahal _daddy_ sedang terluka."

Terluka? Kiyoshi Makoto yang galak itu bisa terluka?

_Bisalah goblok._

Kamu siapa? Nongol gak jelas di fik saya padahal gak ada yang ngundang kamu.

_Ini gue Ki Joko Aho, Nate. Jangan lupakan kenangan tentang kita dong._

_Lagian Makoto itu manusia jadi wajar bisa terluka._

Abaikan komentar Ki joko Aho, oke readers-san? Peracun fiksi satu ini emang gak jelas asal muasalnya. Anggap saja dia tembus pandang. Kita lanjut ke cerita. "Terluka dahi kirinya saja, lagi pula penyebab _daddy_ kalian terluka 'kan dirinya sendiri," ujar Teppei tidak mau disalahkan. Tetsuya cemberut dua kali lipat.

"Tapi gara-gara _otousan_ juga! Coba _otousan_ piip piip ke _daddy_ tidak terlalu napsu, pasti _daddy_ tidak kejedut pinggiran kasur dan bertingkah _absurd_ seperti pagi ini! Gara-gara _otousan_ juga pipiku jadi tidak perawan lagi."

"Jangan salahkan _otousan_! Salahkan pekerjaan menumpuk _otousan_ yang membuat _otousan_ tidak bisa tidur bareng _daddy _kalian selama lima belas hari! Adalah wajar jika _otousan_ sangat rindu desahan manis _daddy_ kalian 'kan?"

Seijuro mengerut dahi. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya atau _otousan_ terlalu rumit dicerna. Terlalu rumit atau tidak pantas di dengar anak SD, lebih tepatnya.

Seijuro duduk mendekati Shintaro. "Shin-nii, Sei tidak tahu arti piip piip, desahan, dan perawan yang dimaksud Tetsu-nii dan _otousan_. Apa Shin-nii tahu artinya? Sei kepo nih." Mendadak Shintaro lupa fungsi kerongkongan. Makanan yang baru ia masukkan ke mulut keluar lagi lewat batuk-batuk. Seijuro yang panik segera memberi Shintaro segelas air putih.

"Aku ragu Shintaro tahu arti piip piip, Sei. Biarkan Dai-nii mu yang—"

**Sleb**.

Pisau makan tertancap manis di tembok. Shintaro tersenyum manis ke Daiki seolah bukan dia pelakunya. Tapi Daiki tidak cukup peka dan melanjutkan perkataannya seolah tidak ada apa-apa. "Piip piip adalah kegiatan ketika sepasang manusia—"

**Sleb**

**Sleb**

**Sleb**

Atsushi, Shintaro, dan Ryota tersenyum psikopat. "Dai-nii~/!/nanodayo. Jangan menjelaskan hal yang tidak perlu ke Sei-chin/cchi/nanodayo!"

Seijuro gemetar takut melihat tiga kakaknya dalam mode _yandere_. Sebagai _daddy_ yang memiliki insting seorang ibu, Makoto segera menghampiri Seijuro dan memeluknya —menenangkan agar Seijuro tidak gemetar ketakutan lagi. Memeluknya. Oh memeluknya. Perlukah saya bilang sampai empat kali? Meme—Aduh! Jangan main lempar bakiak ke wajahku, Ki joko Aho!

_Kau harus fokus ke ceritanya, Nate._

Ah iya benar juga. "Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi! Jangan menakuti adik kamu seperti tadi," hardik Makoto ke tiga bocah unyu (plus psikopat) itu.

"Maafkan kami _daddy_. Maafkan kami Sei/chin/cchi," ujar si tiga bocah menunduk bersalah.

"Kalian tidak meminta maaf kepadaku?" Tanya Daiki heran namanya tidak disebut adik-adiknya padahal dia juga di sakiti. Bukan cuma Seijuro_._

"Untuk apa?/Kau tadi bersalah, Daiki," ujar Makoto dan ketiga bocah psikopat itu bersamaan. Daiki pundung dengan _sexy_.

Tuhan, berikan pencerahan ke dunia. Tunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa Daiki tidak pernah bersalah. Tunjukkan kuasamu, Tuhan.

Daiki mohon... Ambil (kalau perlu) nyawa orang yang telah mendzalimi Daiki, Tuhan. Sungguh! Demi kolor Tetsu-nii yang ganti cuma tiga tahun sekali, Daiki rela, ikhlas, dan ridho. Tolong Tuhan, sekali ini saja, kabulkan doa Daiki. Amin.

"Iya deh Daiki, kita semua salah. Tidak usah bermuram durja begitu, maafin _daddy_ oke? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita semua ke Maji Burger untuk merayakan ultah Tetsuya? Kamu boleh pesan makanan apa saja."

_Dark aura_ akibat pundungnya Kiyoshi Daiki mendadak hilang. Lenyap. Tanpa bekas. Daiki nyengir lima jari, "baiklah, permintaan maaf _daddy_ aku terima. Ayo kita ke Maji Burger!" Tuhan, Daiki tarik kembali doa-doa Daiki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan lima belas _cheeseburger_, dua puluh _beefburger_, tiga belas _chicken burger_, tiga kentang goreng, serta satu _coke_ ukuran _extra large_."

Tetsuya menggebrak meja restoran mendengar pesanan tanpa dosa Daiki, tidak rela dompet ortunya di gerogoti hama dekil.

Sang kakak, Kiyoshi Tetsuya tidak akan marah dengan pesanan bejubel Daiki **jika** dirinya tidak ada niatan pesan makan bejubel juga. Duh, adik kakak ternyata sama. "Hoi Dekil gila! Aku yang ultah kenapa kamu yang membabat duit _daddy_ dan_ otousan_?! Kalau pesan makanan ya kira-kira! Kamu pikir kamu anak tunggal?!"

Daiki, pelaku pemerasan uang ortu, membalas santai, "apaan sih Tetsu-nii. Kata _daddy_ aja aku boleh pesan makan apapun. Tetsu-nii jangan ribet deh."

"Tapi kan aku yang hari ini ultah—"

Author menganga, Ki joko Aho beristighfar, penonton terbelalak sedangkan Teppei pundung dipojok restoran sambil menusuk-nusuki sebuah boneka mirip Tetsuya dengan jarum jahit. Apa yang terjadi?

"D—dad—?" Tetsuya segera menarik diri dan mampu berkata setelah sadar apa yang terjadi. Tetsuya terlalu _shock, speechless_, atau apapun itu.

"Kalau ada yang berani berisik di depan ku seperti yang Tetsuya lakukan maka aku tidak akan segan mencium kalian tepat di bibir. Aku serius."

Hening,

Semua orang terlalu _speechless _dengan tindakan Makoto, tidak terkecuali pengunjung dan pelayan Maji Burger.

"Dan berhubung tadi Daiki memesan banyak makanan, aku tidak mau ada yang memesan makanan **lagi**. Kalian **wajib** menghabiskan apa yang sudah di pesan Daiki. Yang boleh di pesan **hanya **minuman, **paham**?"

Bagai dihipnotis, semua anggota keluarga Kiyoshi mengangguk. Semua kecuali Kiyoshi Seijuro. Entah apa yang di rencanakan si bungsu Kiyoshi sampai mengangkat-angkat balok kayu yang berbobot melebihi dirinya. Seringai imut lolos dari bibir ketika sang balok kayu mengenai kepala target.

**Bletak**

Sang target pingsan dengan damai di pelukan Teppei. Uhuk uhuk.

"Sei-chin, kenapa kamu memukul kepala _daddy_? Kamu bisa mampus kalau _daddy_ tahu kamu pelakunya lho." Atsushi berujar santai sambil makan kripik wortel rasa brokoli seolah _daddy_-nya pingsan bukan masalah besar.

"Sei pernah dengar di TV kalau kejedut itu bisa bikin sifat orang berubah total dan Sei takut, sangat takut, perubahan sifat _daddy_. Sei lebih suka _daddy_ yang galak. Terus kata TV; memukul kepala orang dengan benda keras adalah solusi mengembalikan sifat orang itu. Sei sayang _daddy_ jadi—"

Ryota memeluk Seijuro, erat. Terlalu erat hingga Seijuro susah bernapas. "Aduuuuuh, Seicchi baik banget sama _daddy_. Ryo-nii janji akan melindungi Seicchi dari amukan _daddy_, Seicchi gak perlu takut atau khawatir oke? Kyaaaa Seicchi kawaii. Ryo-nii jadi cinta sama Seicchi."

"Aku akan melindungi Sei juga, nanodayo."

"Aku juga."

"Aku pun."

"Aku juga~ nyam nyam nyam~"

"_Otousan_ gak mau ikutan."

Seluruh pelangi kompak men-_death glare_ pelaku 'perubah sifat Makoto'. "POKOKNYA _OTOUSAN_ HARUS IKUT. _OTOUSAN_ KAN PELAKUNYA!"

~2606~

Yay~! Happy birthday Makoto (12.01.2015) dan Tetsuya (31.01.2015), Nate cinta kalian~

Minna, kalian tahu gak? Rencana Nate kan mau buat khusus chapter ini ada genre romance ala family-family gitu tapi sepertinya gagal -w- Yaudahlah toh Nate belom telat ngucapin mereka selamat *lirik kalender tanpa dosa*

Kyaaa XD Nate gak nyangka lho yang review bisa sebanyak ini u_u rekor banget buat saya XD *iya, saya tahu, saya norak* Terima kasih —pake banyak— buat yang mem-fav, follow, dan review "keluarga Kiyoshi". Tanpa kalian Nate gak bakal sampai chapter 3 lhooo u_u

To:

**Kurohime **= Yay kamu review demi fic ini lanjut XD~! Senangnya~! Klo hukuman mah terserah khayalan km aja :v soalnya di chapter ini aku gak ngebahas itu :v semoga suka chapter 3~

**White rose **= Yay~ aku udah update semoga kamu suka. Ehhh? Seru? Duh jadi malu /gelindingan/ Semoga suka chapter 3, maaf kelamaan ngupdatenya

Jadi… ada yang minat review lagi?


	4. Chapter 4

Suara _tadaima_ seorang pria pemilik jabatan kepala keluarga Kiyoshi mengusik sepi sebuah lorong rumah berpelitur yang tidak terlalu mewah. Derit langkah kaki berbalut kaos juga ikut mengusik tiap ia melangkah, melangkah menyusuri lorong mengharap balasan verbal. Sekelebat suara kunyahan bocah usia sepuluh tahun menyambut indra pendengaran.

Si bocah pengunyah kripik itu menghampiri sang kepala keluarga lalu tanpa tedeng aling mengambil tasnya, meletakkan di atas meja makan, dan kembali ke ruang tamu —tempat sang kepala keluarga sudah duduk sambil melonggarkan dasi. Tanpa mengucap _okaeri otousan_ sebagai penyambutan, tatapan malas langsung di lontar si bocah. "_Otousan_ kenapa?" Nada mononton sarat khawatir di keluarkan Atsushi, si bocah penguyah kripik, kepada sang kepala keluarga.

"Kamu sendirian saja di rumah, Atsushi?"

Pertanyaan Atsushi diabaikan Teppei —sang kepala keluarga yang di panggil Atsushi '_otousan_'. "Rumah sepi. Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Teppei lagi.

Atsushi menghentikkan kunyahan. Kelereng _amethyst_-nya menilik wajah dan tubuh Teppei. Atas, bawah, atas, bawah. "_Otousan_ hari ini pulang cepat dari kantor dan menanyakan dimana _daddy_. Keringat _otousan_ terus mengalir dari pelipis, wajah _otousan_ juga pucat. Bau bekas sarapan tercium dari mulut _otousan_. _Otousan_ terserang masuk angin, ya?"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan Atsushi berhasil membuat Teppei megap-megap bak ikan buntel. Teppei tidak menyangka, Atsushi —bocah sekaligus anaknya yang paling cuek sedunia— dapat beranalisis setepat itu. Entah bangga atau _shock_, yang jelas Teppei tidak mampu berkata-kata. Teppei membatu.

Atsushi kembali mengunyah, berhenti mengobservasi Teppei. "_Daddy_ tadi di telpon perusahaannya, ada sedikit masalah dan harus pulang malam. Tetsu-nii sedang banyak projek kelompok dari sekolahan, pulangnya sore hari. Dai-nii menjaga anak-anak Momoi-_san_, aku lupa alasan kenapa Momoi-_san_ tidak bisa menjaga anaknya, lagi pula itu tidak penting diingat. Dan Dai-nii (mungkin) pulangnya kapan-kapan. Ryo-nii sedang kencan bersama Kasamatsu-_senpai, _calon mantan pacar ketiga belasnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat Ryo-nii bilang dia akan pulang besok. Shin-nii mengajari PR fisika ke Takao-_chin_, Shin-nii tidak bilang kapan pulang. Jadi yang di rumah hanya aku, _otousan_, dan Sei-_chin_ yang sedang tidur siang." Teppei _loading_ sebentar.

Setelah beberapa detik otak dan bibir _connected_ —mencerna dan mengerti semua maksud Atsushi— Teppei berkata, "Asushi tahu dari mana _otousan_ sedang tidak enak badan?"

Atsushi membalas santai sama sekali tidak peduli Teppei yang lola, "aku hanya bilang apa _otousan_ masuk angin. Aku tidak pernah bilang _otousan_ sakit atau semacamnya. Mana ada penyakit sudi mampir ke tubuh _otousan_? Perlu _otousan_ tahu, masuk angin bukan penyakit. Lagi pula bukankah suatu keabsolutan kalau aku ini anak _otousan_ yang paling perhatian?"

Mata Teppei berkunang-kunang. Fakta Atsushi tiba-tiba bawel —dan narsis— tidak dapat dicerna tubuhnya yang sedang tidak enak badan. Tubuh Teppei ambruk begitu saja dari sofa. Kelamnya kelereng yang ia milikki di tutupi sang kelopak.

**BRUK**

"Yaelah _otousan_ pakai pingsan. Dia tidak tahu apa badannya segede _gorilla_? Menyusahkan."

.

.

**.**

**Disclaimer**:

Keluarga Kiyoshi © Nate Mello Jeevas

Kurobas © Fujimaki sensei

.

**Warning**:

OOC, nista!Tetsuya, _born from randomly mind, _garing, bahasa suka suka Nate, etc

.

**Cast**:

.

=Kiyoshi Teppei as himself

=Hanamiya Makoto as Teppei's wife

= Kuroko Tetsuya as Teppei's first son

=Aomine Daiki as Teppei's second son

=Kise Ryota as Teppei's third son

=Midorima Shintaro as Teppei's fourth son

=Murasakibara Atsushi as Teppei's fifth son

=Akashi Seijuuro as Teppei's last son

.

.

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

Teppei menggeliat tidak nyaman, sensasi panas entah dari mana menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan wangi pengunggah napsu juga memasuki rongga pernapasan bersamaan sang panas. Rasa tidak nyaman yang di rasakan Teppei berganti, berganti menjadi rasa lapar. Teppei memberanikan diri menampilkan kelereng _brownish_-nya. Bocah merah yang tersenyum sambil membawa mangkok bubur tertangkap lensa Teppei. Teppei pun membalas senyuman itu.

**Plak**

Sebuah tangan yang cukup mungil tapi keras menyentuh kasar pipi Teppei. Teppei tertegun barang dua detik. "Kamu kenapa sih Seijuro?!" bentak Teppei _ngeh_.

"_Otousan_ mimpi mesum. Ayo ngaku! Muka _otousan_ terlihat menjijikan saat tidur."

**Jleb**.

Nusuk pas ulu hati.

"Sudah sudah~ mending _otousan_ makan dulu sana~ ada bubur ayam spesial dari _chef_ Atsushi tuh~" Suara malas dari arah pintu kamar Teppei membuat dua kaum adam menolehkan kepala. Seijuro tersenyum cerah ke Atsushi sedangkan Teppei megap-megap sesi dua.

Kiyoshi Atsushi.

Anak kelima Teppei dan Makoto. Memiliki postur tinggi _abnormal_ di kalangan bocah kelas 4 SD. Memproleh predikat bocah paling cuek sejagad raya alam semesta dan sekarang ini berada di depan pintu kamar Teppei menggunakan apron, daster, dan topi _chef_. Saya ulangi, _**Kiyoshi Atsushi**_ YANG ITU tengah menggunakan apron, daster, dan topi _chef_. Perpaduan pakaian yang nyentrik untuk anak paling unik di antara anak-anak _freak _(re: anak-anak Kiyoshi). "Atsushi-nii kawaii," puji Seijuro tidak ada angin apalagi badai membuat Teppei menjerit _shock _dalam batin.

Dari mana sisi _kawaii_ seorang bocah 140 senti —terlebih Atsushi— menurut Seijuro?

Atau jangan-jangan... selama ini Seijuro tidak tahu definisi _kawaii_? Tapi masa iya sih Seijuro, anak Teppei yang selalu masuk peringkat 5 besar di kelas, bisa tidak tahu definisi _kawaii_? Jika Tetsuya yang tidak tahu sih Teppei bisa mengerti. Soalnya pas pembagian otak untuk anak-anaknya Tetsuya telat datang karena bangun kesiangan. Wajar kan otak Tetsuya agak... _gitu_.

"Arigato Sei-_chin_, tapi kamu lebih kawaii~"

**INCEST?**! **APA TERJADI INCEST ANTARA SEI DAN ATSUSHI?!**

Cukup sudah author! _Kokoro_ Teppei sudah sudah sangat lelah! Sebodo amat kalau memang ada _incest_ antara mereka! Mending juga Teppei kembali pingsan.

"Ne Sei-_chin~_ kenapa _otousan_ pingsan lagi?" Tanya Atsushi heran dengan Teppei yang doyan ambruk tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, Atsushi-nii. Sei (sangat) tidak peduli. Ayo kita ke kamar saja melakukan hal berguna."

"Seperti?"

"YWIM lah." Kedipan sebelah mata dari Sei cukup jadi jawaban pertanyaan Atsushi.

* * *

><p>Rasa mual Teppei yang berasal dari kaki tiba-tiba naik ke perut. Hawa ingin muntah mulai mendominasi perut, tapi Teppei berusaha bertahan. Sebab Teppei terlalu malas ke kamar mandi hanya untuk muntah. Serius deh, Teppei lagi asik mimpi anu-anu sama Makoto dan rasa mual tiba-tiba menyerang. Bagaimana rasanya? Mager, <em>ofc<em>. Tapi akhirnya Teppei terpaksa membuka kelopak mata, rasa ingin muntahnya sangat ganas dan tidak bisa di tahan. Teppei harus ke kamar mandi.

Seiring proses membuka kelopak mata, cahaya putih dengan ganas langsung menyerang pupil Teppei. Penglihatan Teppei yang buram menangkap sosok pria berjas hitam, bermata hitam, dan berambut hitam di ikat satu sisa lagi duduk di meja kerja nya dan Makoto.

"Si bego sudah bangun rupanya." Ah, ternyata pria itu Makoto.

"Makoto...? Jam berapa... Sekarang?" Tanya Teppei dengan suara serak setelah penglihatannya mulai jelas.

Makoto bangkit dari duduk lalu menyerahkan segelas air putih untuk Teppei. "Iya ini aku bego. Sekarang baru pukul 01.00 dini hari. Nyenyak tidurnya, eh?" ujar Makoto mengejek, tanpa sengaja iris _onyx_-nya menatap wajah uhuktampanuhuk Teppei. Rona merah muncul ke pipi Makoto.

"Lumayan he he he, makasih ya sayang." Teppei bangkit dari tidur, mengambil gelas dari Makoto dan meneguknya. Setelah itu gelasnya ia taruh di atas nakas.

"Ne, tadi Atsushi dan Seijuro seharian —saat aku pingsan— tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya Teppei sambil membelai setiap helai _ebony_ lembut milik Makoto. Aroma _green tea _khas sampo Makoto menguar, menggelitik hidung Teppei untuk mengecupnya.

"Maksudmu apa? Seharian ini Atsushi dan Seijuro hanya bermain PS di kamar."

Teppei menghembus napas lega. Segelintir ide usil tiba-tiba mampir ke otak Teppei. Teppei tersenyum kecil. "Lalu? Seharian ini kamu ngapain aja? Aku butuh kasih sayang kamu tau!" rajuk Teppei manja.

Makoto mendengus. Ia paham betul maksud Teppei. "Besok aku harus _meeting_ dan aku butuh kertas-kertas sialan ini. Aku tidak mau macam-macam —aku tahu kebiasaanmu— brengsek."

"Empat ronde dan tidak ada _kiss mark,_" rujuk Teppei.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau sakit pinggang, Teppeidiot! Pikirkan urusanku besok!" Bantah Makoto _kekeuh_.

"Bagaimana kalau tiga?" Teppei masih menawar tanpa kenal lelah.

"Hell no."

"_My last Offer; Two rounds and no kiss mark_! onegaiiii I really wannnnttt yyou~"

Makoto memijit pangkal hidung, frustasi. Keberisikan Teppei sungguh menguji kesabaran. Si _gorilla_ bodoh satu itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan betapa sakit pinggang dan bokong Makoto sehabis piip dengannya.

"Satu ronde dan dilarang protes!"

Teppei mengangguk dengan wajah pucatnya. Tiba-tiba—

"HOWEEEK!" Teppei muntah di jas Makoto yang rencananya akan di gunakan Makoto _meeting_ besok.

"MUNTAH JANGAN DISINI BEGOOOOO."

~2606~

Selesai sudah chapter 4 keluarga Kiyoshi bersama sequel "menulis Surat? Tolonglah!" xD

Mwahahaha jangan tendang bokong saya karena tidak bisa menulis lemon Papa Teppei dan daddy Makoto. Saya tidak kuat, sumpah. Hana-san dan Readers, maafkan saya si tukang php, ne ne ne?

Menurut readers-san humor buatan saya terasa atau malah berkurang? Yap kalau gitu silahkan keluarkan unek2nya di kotak review sampai puas xD Flame juga boleh, tapi jgn salahin saya sampai mogok update ya~ /kicked/

Happy Valentine's day (lewat banyak hari) dan Gong xi fa cai (bagi yang mau kasih saya angpao PM aja ok ok ;;)

Jaa ne^^

...oh iya bales review dulu.

**ShizukiArista**

**Eeeh? Aku gak ngambil ki Joko Aho dari Arista-san kok, aku udah ijin ke Seijuro sang penjaga neraka biar dia nongol bentar di fik ini. Tadinya pengen ajak Ryota sekalian :v tapi biaya sewa yang di minta si penjaga neraka mahal gile. Nanti deh aku kirim biaya sewa ke Arista-san dan Shizu-san kalau perlu. Berapa sih perlunya berapa? *songong ngibas2in duit***

**emang itu papa songong *nate lirik Teppei sinis* 'kan kasihan pipinya Tetsuya malah diperawanin **_**daddy**_** . Kamu juga luar binasa, Shizu-san xD jangan bosen PM-an sama Nate ya XD makasih sudah review ~**

**PS: aku pasti dengan setia nistain Tetsu x'D**

**Akashi Lina**

**Terima kasih~ ini udah update~ semoga suka xD**

**Hahaha kalau enggak sadis berarti bukan anak kandung **_**daddy**_** 'kan ;)? Jangan kapok review lagi ya~ Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah review~!**

**Sakurada Ai**

**Ini udah lanjut~ terima kasih review nya~ semoga suka xD**

**Aduh maaf ya kependekan, salahkan otak randomku xD jangan kapok mampir lagi**

**Skipperchen**

**Aku... Baca review kamu... Jadi lapar... Tanggung jawab skippie xD Ini dah pukul 3:10, tau gak kamu? **

**Di rumahku g da makanan dan semua orang tidur... Aku lapar huweee *curcol* *kena tendang***

**TETSU JOMBLO EFEK DARI AUTHOR NGENES, Hehehe xD kayaknya aku pernah dengar kata-kata kamu deh... Kalau gak salah itu dari iklan di suatu negara Asia Tenggara kan kan kan? Kamu kalau mau cium Tetsuya silahkan isi daftar tamu dulu :)**

**Ngapain ya ngapain ya~ kira-kira ngapain ya~ **_**Daddy**_** cuma nyipok bibir Tetsuya kok gak lebih :v TERIMA KASIH UDAH REVIEW JANGAN KAPOK REVIEW YAAAA, pokoknya aku padamu deh /kicked/**

**Clarafrellia ferlyux**

**Ohayo~~~ :D aku publish ini pukul 5 lho ohoho /ya terus?/**

**Hidup ini indah nak /ngawur/ Eeeh? Kamu selebrasi bareng Tetsuya tapi gak ngajak aku?! *pakai obat tetes mata* hidoii!**

**Memang memang~ Nate aja sampai merinding di pojokkan ngeliat **_**daddy**_** berhati malaikat. Entah kenapa gak cocok gitu sama **_**image daddy **_**yang sudah di rusak Nate.-. Makasih udah review Ferl-san xD jgn kapok mampir lagi xD aku padamu lah xD**

**Kurohime**

**GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAIII ini aku udah update, semoga tidak termasuk lama u_u Terima kasih Kuro-san rajin mampir n review xD semoga g kapok ne?**

**Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Makasih udah review n nunggu Hana-san xD Nate padamu bgt lah ~~~**

**Psst psst... papa teppei kan gitu orangnya agak...metchum, awas kamu jgn sampai ketularan dia ya xD**

**Sakazuki123**

**DAIKI MEMANG TIDAK MEMILIKI PERI KEREMANGAN DAN KEDUITAN PADA DOMPET SANG ORTU. UDAH TABOK DIA AJA SAKA-SAN TABOK . w . aduh apa ini, aku ngajar kesesatan. Jangan kapor mampir n makasih review nya ;;)**

**Akagremory**

**Aku sayangggg padamuuu lebih dari kamu cinta ke fik ini xD /kicked/ makasih review~ jangan sungkan mampir~ here we go chapter 4 semoga suka eng ing eng~**

**Jameela**

**Here we go chapter 4 semoga suka~ makasih reviewnya :) jgn sungkan mampir lagi di chapter 5 u_u**

**Konyol? Jadi malu euy *gelindingan di pasir * **


End file.
